Fever
by Schokoladen
Summary: Slightly humorous..Slightly strange.. Kiamai is new to the Ouran and discovers the strangeness of the school and Host Club. She inadvertedly stumbles upon romance and is caught between two guys. Chap 8 links should start with youtube. Sorry. D:
1. Chapter 1

The chime of the clock proclaimed the arrival of a new hour as I treaded down the quickly emptying hall. Dressed in black, I clearly stood out among the powder-blue and yellow uniform clad students, though no one seemed to care. Not being the friendliest of people, I kept to myself as I sat watching the others mingle before class began. I was quiet, attentive and did what was required, and the lesson was even slightly interesting, but I was glad to get out of there. Seeing old friends and couples whispering and giggling was too much for me, and made me think of the life and people I had left behind. I had a few very close friends, but I guess I'm naturally kind of a loner. Now that's not to say that I enjoy being by myself, I'm just not the type of person people rush to befriend.

The classes dragged on endlessly, and finally the end of the day decided to saunter in and make its appearance.

A new morning arrived, every bit as vile as the first. Even though I had received one of those hideous girls' uniforms the day before, I was in no mood to even consider wearing it. Yellow? What on earth were they thinking? I came to the conclusion that I was required to wear the uniform in some way, so I improvised with a black dress from my closet.

It was a long way to school but I enjoyed walking more than I would being stuck in a hot vehicle all the way there. There was extra free time for some reason this morning so I came to a decision of checking out some of the clubs I had heard so much about, particularly one called the 'Host Club'.

The Third Music Room…

'Why would they need three music rooms..' I pondered randomly as I followed the map of the very large school building, and came to a slightly opened doorway. I cautiously stepped inside and was greeted by a funny looking group of guys (but one kind of looked like a girl...) in ridiculous attire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome Princess," said a tall, prince-like blonde guy, seeming to proclaim himself the leader of the group

"Welcome Princess," said a tall, prince-like blonde guy, seeming to proclaim himself the leader of the group. "I am Tamaki Suoh, and we, the Host Club, are here for the purpose of bringing joy to the lives of girls everywhere." I stifled a laugh and fought the urge to insult him and make a run for it. "Uh, I'm Kiamai", I managed, holding out my hand, then suddenly wishing I hadn't. "So what's your type? The prince type?" he said, kissing my hand and holding out a rose. "The wild type?" He pointed to a tall quiet guy. "The cool type?" A dark haired guy with glasses. "The loli-shota type?" A small, cute looking boy with blonde hair and a stuffed rabbit. "Or perhaps the little devil type?" Tamaki gestured towards two guys, twins, pretty cute in my opinion. "Or maybe you prefer the natural type." I guessed that was the suspiciously girly looking guy next to him.

"Eh...I, uh..."

The twins stepped forward. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. That's Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, Haruhi, and as you already met, Milord, Tamaki."

Just then, a dark looking figure busted in and appeared beside Tamaki. "Hey, is it just me or did the doors just change?" …

"_Suoh_," he said darkly. "_You dropped this_." He handed Tamaki a…cat puppet thing.

"Ah! It's the cursed doll, Beelzneff!" cried Tamaki. The guy, dressed in a black cloak, looked over at me and questioned, "_Who's this?"_

"That's Kiamai! She's new here." Said Hunny gleefully.

"_Hmm…_" he seemed to ponder this very clear-cut explanation for a minute, causing me to say defensively, "What's it to you? You have some kind of problem with me being here or something?"

He, looking suddenly rather hurt by this statement, replied, "_No…I was just asking…_"

"Oh." I backed off, excusing his curiosity. "Who are you?" I asked.

"_Nekozawa Umehito, Leader of the Black Magic Club. And this is my voodoo doll, Beelzneff. He says hello_." Said Nekozawa, making the doll wave.

I laughed genuinely for the first time in a while. "Hi Beelzneff. I'm Kiamai. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said, and shook its…um... paw.

"No!" cried Tamaki. "I was cursed by that doll once! After finding it, I sat down to take a test, and the test was all in a cursed language, and I was breathing heavily."

"Tamaki, that test was in German, and you were out of breath because you had just been running." Explained Kyoya.

I giggled again and asked cunningly, "What type of Host is Umehito?" Through his hood, I could see him blush slightly.

Tamaki seemed bored/unsatisfied with the conversation at this point and explained, "Nekozawa is not a host, nor does he belong to this club. Anyway, it's time to go to class."

I looked at my watch. "Oh, wow. It is. Well I guess I should go and get my seat early so I can find a place where I can't see everyone else whispering to their friends."

"Kiamai, would you accept my escort to class?" asked Nekozawa coolly.

"Oh yeah. Cool." I accepted and we walked to the door.

"That's very unlike Umehito." Commented Tamaki quietly as they left the room. Mori nodded and Hunny suggested, "Maybe he likes Kiamai?"

"I like Kiamai too…" mumbled Hikaru softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_(The ride in this chapter is an actual ride, at Disney Quest. I think its like Cyberspace Mountain or something... I don't know. The rabbit themed arcade games and cafe are probably just my creation tho. XD.)_

Due to Hunny's request, The Host Club invited me to hang out with them after school, so I made my way to the third music room.

"We're going to an indoor amusement center. It's like a commoners arcade but with lots of virtual reality rides and stuff." Explained Kaoru.

"Sounds cool." I always liked arcades and amusement parks.

We took a limosine, courtesy of the Othori family, to a cool looking building. Inside were millions of games, along with lots of awesome looking virtual rides. Hunny dragged me with him and we played almost all of the rabbit themed arcade games. Suddenly Hikaru sprinted up to me and asked, "Hey Kiamai, want to go on this ride with me?" Before I got a chance to accept, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a computer sitting on a table.

Apparently, you designed your own roller coaster and then got to test it out. Seemingly forgetting that we'd actually have to ride this thing, we put in lots of twists, turns, and loops. When we finished the coaster, an attendant led us over to a room and we climbed into what looked like a giant enclosed hamster wheel with a TV screen. We tilted backwards, watching the screen as we climbed the imaginary track. The first parts were okay, some sharp turns, but that's about it. Soon, we approached a scary looking loop and the ball tilted again to prepare us for going upside down. We went farther and farther back and I grabbed Hikaru's arm as we flipped over and went around the loop. There was also, (to add to my incredible fortune) a HUGE drop coming up, and I moved closer to my fellow passenger as we ascended. Even looking at the animated coaster, I was thinking "Holy Crap."

I put my head to Hikaru's chest and held onto him for dear life as the coaster dropped. Still holding him, I peeked at the screen and watched the car go over various turns and twists. Then the ride came to a sudden halt, and the door slid slowly open. "Holy Shit! Why did we put all that stuff in?!" I cried. Hikaru laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. I gave him a deathly hug, squelching my anxiety.

We walked back over to where Tamaki was trying unsuccessfully to win a game of Pac Man. Kyoya sat on a bench looking bored, and Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny returned from a ride. (Hunny's request.) Hikaru, holding my hand, exchanged unreadable glances with Kaoru. Eh. Must be a twin thing.

In case you're wondering, Haruhi, (who I was reluctantly told was a girl) decided not to come because she allegedly 'had plans'. Everyone seemed content except for Kyoya, who was busy fiddling with his cell phone.

"Hey, I'm kind of thirsty, is there anywhere we can get a drink?" I asked. "Sure, its upstairs." Said Hikaru, and we took an escalator to a sort of space themed café. He must have noticed me eyeing somebody's root beer float, because he ordered and returned with my favorite ice cream/soda combination.

"Aren't you going to have one?" I asked, and then noticed the two straws. "Oh, ok. I see where this is going. " We sat down and made faces at each other as we sipped the float. Then I suddenly noticed the rest of the Host Club at the table next to us and wondered how long they had been there.

"I've researched this, and it appears that sharing a drink with two straws is popular among commoners. It saves money while at the same time displaying affection between the couple sharing the drink." Explained Tamaki intelligently.

"Does that mean that there is affection between Hikaru and Kiamai?" asked Hunny innocently. Nice work, Sherlock.

Mori sighed and Kyoya went with him and Hunny to the limo. Kaoru waved Hikaru over and they went to discuss something, so I was left with an unfinished Root Beer Float and the King of Idiocracy.

"So Kiamai, what do you think of Hikaru?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know, Hikaru's usually not straightforward like that, how he came up to you and asked you to hang out with him. Usually he and Kaoru are inseperable."

"Well isn't it a good thing he did that? He's a really great guy with a great personality. I think it's just that he doesn't show everyone that because he's always depending on another person."

"Hmm. That's very true. But he really seems to like you though Kiamai, Please don't hurt him. It was probably pretty tough on him already to ask you."

"Oh don't worry. I wouldn't do that! He's a really cool person and I'd like to get to know him better."


	4. Chapter 4

Even with boring classes on the horizon, I was eager to get to school. I raced down the stairs to the seldom used hallway to arrive at the door of the Black Magic Club. I kind of burst in, startling the unexpecting club members. "Where's Umehito?" I asked. "He went up to the Host Club." Said Kanazuki, busy with something. "Ok, thanks anyway. Oh, cool room though." I commented, looking around at the dark décor.

I closed the door and started back over to the stairs. I guess I must have been so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice someone else running down the stairs, and I was knocked down onto the hard floor, slamming my head. "Aah! What the heck?!" I screamed in agony, clutching my injured skull.

"Oh, Shit. Kiamai?" asked the stranger.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"It's me, Nekozawa. Oh…Right…"he realized, patting his hair. "I'm a little unprepared today." Unlike his usual black haired and dark cloaked self, he was wearing a regular uniform, and was extremely…blonde. But I realized that now he looked even more handsome.

I tried to sit up, but it felt like I had used up all of my energy, and my head along with the rest of my body hurt so much I felt like I didn't even want to live to recover.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I can't even move."

"Crap." He lifted me up and started to carry me up the stairs. Umehito walked heroically through the halls of the school, inviting curious stares. The most I could do was lift my head to see and maybe move my arm if I had to. But I tried not to collapse entirely, because then I would be at the risk of falling unconscious. We went through the door and he put me down on a bed. A nurse came over to him and asked, "Do you need to get to class? We can still take care of her."

"No, I'm going to stay. It's more important."

He told the nurse how I was injured.

"Make sure she doesn't fall asleep. She could have a concussion."

Nekozawa came back over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Any better?"

"Not much. But I can like, lift my head without extreme pain."

"Well I have to keep you busy so you don't fall asleep."

"Better you than anyone else. The people here get on my nerves. But how exactly do you plan to keep me busy anyway? You gonna like read me a story or something?"

"I don't know. At least we both get to skip class."

"Ha. A concussion in exchange for math. That's fair."

"Hey, it's not every day I get to carry someone heroically through the school."

"It's not every day I get to be injured by someone of your stature."

"What do you mean? Are you like accident-prone? Or do people just not like you? I don't see how anyone couldn't like you." He grinned dorkishly.

I blew a lock of black hair from my face. "I guess I don't really look like that great of a person at first, so nobody ever bothers to get to know me."

"Hmm. Weird. I thought you looked great yesterday. Heck, you even look good with a near concussion."

"Pish. That's not what I meant. But that's not true anyway."

"Hey, just an opinion."

"Come on. My self esteem is next to nothing already. I don't need your sarcasm."

The nurse came back in and told us that I was pretty much ok, but I needed to rest at home for a few days. Well, it was Friday anyway.

"Is there anyone that can take you home? Like, any family around? If not, is there anyone here that can bring you? They can be excused for the day."

"Nah. My parents are busy during the day. I don't have any other family around here either."

"I can take her." Offered Nekozawa.

"Well, technically you'd have to have some kind of relationship to her. Otherwise I can't let you."

"I'm her boyfriend. Does that count?" he improvised.

"Hmm. I guess I could let that slide. You sat here this whole time anyway." She went back to her desk to call the office.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly at his improvisation.

"What was I supposed to say? 'I'm just some guy that nearly gave her a concussion?' That sounds promising."

"Ah, whatever. Let's get going."

"Can you walk now?"

"Yeah, probably." I got down from the bed and found that I could walk without pain.

Since I'm not rich like the rest of the people at this place, I couldn't call a limo or a maid to come and pick me up. On the contrary, Nekozawa could, and did, call one of his drivers to come and get us. I told the driver where I lived, and got in the back of the car with Umehito. I was feeling rather music deprived, so I took out my Mp3 player from my bag and, despite my injured head, (possibly brain, XD) I put on some screamo and turned it up loud.

"Do you want to hook that up to the car stereo?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't if I were you, but go ahead."

He plugged it in, and after a moment, the silence was filled with ear damaging screaming and guitar playing.

"Wow, this is really, uh, great music." He shouted over the noise.

"I know, they're like the greatest band there is." I, a frequent concert-goer, spoke expertly above the volume of the music.

We pulled up to my house, and the driver, relieved, pulled out and handed me my Mp3 player. "You wanna hang out here? It's just me home."

"Might as well." He waved the driver off.

I stuck my key in the lock and pushed open the door. Habitually, I went to the fridge for some snacks and a drink. "Ha, sorry. It's a habit. You want a drink?"

He nodded, and I tossed him a can. I started up the stairs and motioned for Nekozawa to follow. We sat on the floor of my room, sipping drinks that were way too sugary, and obscenely high in calories. "Ok, so what were we saying? Oh right, how you're ruining my dangerously dwindling self esteem."

"No, I'm serious, I think you're beautiful."

I pondered this and stared at him.

"I find you extremely attractive as well."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Of course not. Why?"

I moved everything off the floor, and put my face to his. He stared into my eyes for a moment, and I pressed my lips to his, pushing him onto his back on the floor. I was on top of him and he put his arms around me, kissing me again. My head started to hurt a little, and I rested it on his chest. I heard a car outside and peeked out the window. "Damnit. It's the Host Club. How did they even –Kyoya..."

"Come on, don't worry about it. They probably won't come in if no one answers the door."

"You're right."

I leaned back down, put my arms around Umehito's neck, and uh, went back to what we were doing. Just as I leaned in to kiss him again, trying to take off his jacket, someone burst through the doorway. Tamaki, followed by the rest of the club, walked in, uninvited, to find me suspiciously dressed on the floor of my bedroom, on top of Nekozawa, kissing him.


	5. UPDATE

WHEEEEE FINALLY AN UPDATE FOR YALL

I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER. I'm having quite a tough time thinking up a nice juicy plot for chapter 5. If there are any people out there (ANYONE?? Does anyone read mah stories?? DX) that have a niice idea for chapter 5 and/or just something random you'd like me to include in it you can PM me on here, or, to be more efficient, email me at: chococat12 at sBcGlObAl . net (Da good peeps ova here at fanfiction wouldn't let me put the email correctly you know what I meant rite?

Oh! I almost forgot. I'm also open to ideas for a title. Since it's kind of, uhm, you know, 'Currently Untitled' Ha.

Tahnks Mah Peeps

ANGIE

PS

Oh and don't worry, If you give me any ideas that I use in this or any future writing I will definitely be sure to give you credit! I will NOT steal your lovely thoughts. I will probably either cite your username in the chapter or in the summary of the story.


	6. Alas!

My beloved readers! I'm so very sorry for the delay, but the much awaited conclusion is on its way! In about…a few minutes!

~Wild Peach


	7. Chapter 8

Hikaru and Umehito exchanged glances, Hikaru looking hurt, and Hito looking just plain confused.

"Kiamai, I think you made everyone very confused," said Hunny.

"I think you're right," I said apologetically, as I got up off the floor and took in the surprised expressions of the uninvited guests.

"Two love struck princes, but only one princess…This calls for a duel!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"A duel? What the heck kind of idea is that?!" I responded.

"Well…why don't we have a different kind of duel, so no one gets hurt?" suggested Kaoru, obviously more interested in the issue now that it had become a game.

"It seems that there's no arguing with you guys anyway, so…Oh! I know. How about karaoke?"

"Splendid! Karaoke is one of my favorite commoner activities," said Tamaki gleefully.

That night, we met at a karaoke lounge, owned by Kyoya's family. (What don't they own?)

"I have compiled a list of some of Kiamai's favorite songs, well, the ones that contain the least screaming," announced Kyoya.

Ha, that must have taken some work.

"So Hikaru, Nekozawa, and anyone else who would like to make a fool of himself, please come choose what you are going to sing,".

I sat on a comfortable chair, next to Hunny, who was eating cake, though I'm not sure where it came from. "Oh, where's Takashi?" I questioned, looking around.

"Hm…I think he said he would get me more cake?" He said, uninterested.

I turned to Kaoru, who was also watching as Neko, Hikaru, and an eager Tamaki were looking through a list on stage.

"I wonder how this will turn out," he sighed.

"Well, I wasn't really into the whole contest over me thing, but hey, why not? The attention's nice, and I like karaoke anyway," I laughed.

"No, you see, Hikaru has never really…_liked_ anyone. Well, besides Haruhi. But that seems to be an ongoing issue for more than one of us…"

"Hm. Hey, why does Haruhi always skip out on all this stuff anyway? Aw, I'll bet she doesn't like me. D:" I said with a comical pout.

"Ha. I don't know. I think we all just haven't bothered to find a way to sabotage her plans lately, so she's taking advantage of the free time."

The three 'contestants' cleared the stage, and Kyoya readied the music and microphone. First up was an enthusiastic Tamaki. He took the mic and began to sing. Not terrible, but I've seen better. I recognized it as "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional.

_Psst..here's a link if you've never heard this song: __.com/watch?v=epHN4uSHox0_

Eh, not bad. He's not part of the competition really, so I guess it doesn't make much of a difference anyway. *Clap clap*

Next was Hikaru. Damn, is he cute. "Northern Downpour" by Panic At The Disco. Ah, good choice. _*Author's note: Panic at The Disco is the greatest band in existence._

_Link:_ .com/watch?v=7g4B4v9pJK0 _(sorry, they took down the actual video, so for some reason, the singing is a bit different and it's put to some movie D:)_

It received lots of applause for being an awesome song, and he was better than I expected. Then it was Nekozawa. I have no idea what he could have chosen.

The music started, and I saw that he had chosen a sweet song by Alesana. (All Night Dance Parties in The Underground Palace).

_Link:_ _.com/watch?v=-iJ17qFIsXw_

He finished, and I realized it would be a very tough decision. He left the stage, and I expected it to be finished when someone else walked onstage. More music started, and I recognized the person as….Mori?! Mori, who hadn't said a word since I'd met this group, was going to sing? And at that, he was singing "Fever" by Family Force 5.

_Link: __.com/watch?v=703Zy_7kirY_

He began singing, rapping, dancing, and whatever else the song required. I was in shock. But partly because he was…amazing! Hunny held his fork in mid-bite, and the others watched in shock/confusion as he continued.

The music ended, and Mori walked off silently. I nearly fell of my chair.

"Wow." I said, breaking the awkward silence that had swept the room. Then everyone applauded. "Um, Kyoya, I think I know who won."

"Indeed…" he said, nodding in amazement.


End file.
